Duas verdades
by iza.doora
Summary: "Se alguém, algum dia, me perguntasse qual seria o tamanho da minha felicidade, eu responderia que mal chega a um metro e meio." o/s.


_Oie, meus amores, como estão?_  
_Sim, eu sei que sou uma péssima autora e deveria apanhar por causa disso. É, eu sei, eu sei... É um fato._  
_Mas esse ano foi tão complicado e corrido que não tive tempo de escrever nada. Agora, já estou formada e esperando o resultado do meu vestibular. E desde que entrei em férias, fico tentando escrever alguma coisa pras minhas fics, mas descobri que estou bloqueada. Legal, né? Estou estou puta._  
_Enfim, é justamente por isso que resolvi fazer uma one-shot. Quem sabe, escrever algumas coisas novas me ajudem a terminar as outras, né?_

_Então é isso. Sinto muito por toda a minha demora, mas prometo tentar. _  
_Essa o/s é um presente para o meu Drigo Reis (www*fanfiction*net/u/1991675/Rodrigo_Reis)._

_Estou meio que MUITO enferrujada, mas espero que gostem._

_Beijão, meus amores._

_Iza (:_

* * *

_"Se alguém, algum dia, me perguntasse qual seria o tamanho da minha felicidade, eu responderia que mal chega a um metro e meio."_

**Jasper**

Mesmo com todas as minhas promessas que aquele quarto nojento de pensão não duraria mais do que alguns poucos dias, a minha estada lá já ultrapassava três semanas.

Uma cama de solteiro arrumada às pressas, uma escrivaninha com alguns poucos livros em cima e uma cadeira, uma geladeira velha e uma pequena mala com algumas roupas eram todo o conteúdo do meu quarto.

O fedor da lata de lixo da lanchonete ao lado da pequena pensão adentrava o aposento todas as vezes que as janelas eram abertas, tornando impossível que qualquer ar fresco fosse respirado por mim. Aquilo era insuportável e chegava próximo a tortura, mas fora tudo o que consegui com a merreca que recebia pelo meu bico de _barman_ numa boate ali perto.

Bons trabalhos eram dados àqueles diplomados, bem vestidos e nariz empinado e ter crescido pulando de orfanato em orfanato de periferia não ajudava em nada. Assim como não ajudava em nada o 'borrão' na minha ficha criminal.  
Crescendo em meio a tanta injustiça, você aprende a se virar.

E eu havia me virado. Muito bem, por sinal. Enquanto muitos dos garotos que cresceram comigo acabaram mortos, eu saí ileso. Ou quase.

Algumas cicatrizes e muitas mulheres dizendo que aquelas marcas me davam um certo 'ar de poder'. Pobres mulheres, pobres poderosos. Se poder significasse passar por tudo o que passei, não podia sentir nada além de pena. Ou ódio. Talvez, um pouco dos dois.

Mas eu precisava ser grato a isso tudo, afinal, fora o corpo que ganhei fugindo, o grande responsável pelo meu atual emprego. Chacoalhar copos exigia quase que completa nudez de seu administrador e fora isso que aprendi em minha primeira noite de trabalho.

Também aprendi que quanto mais sorrisos falsos e flertes sem sentidos, maiores eram as gorjetas.

_06:00 p.m_

Eu havia acabado de tomar banho naquele precário banheiro, de privada, chuveiro e um rodo, e estava vestindo meu uniforme de trabalho – uma calça e uma gravata borboleta.

Eu detestava cada centímetro daquela roupa, me sentia ridículo em todos os graus existentes e me odiava em todos os níveis possíveis, mas tentava cantarolar o meu novo mantra que também aprendera no primeiro dia de trabalho _"Enquanto você está de calças, homens de tanga dançam na quinta. Enquanto você está de gravata borboleta, mulheres de biquíni andam de patins no restante dos dias"_. Isso ajudava por alguns minutos, mas só até eu me olhar no espelho.

- Jasper! Jasper, eu sei que você está aí! Abra essa porta!

- Merda! – eu murmurei, colocando as pressas uma camisa e jogando casaco pesado por cima. Afinal, eu não estava mais na Califórnia.

Talvez, quem sabe, ele desistisse...

- Jasper, eu viajei até aqui pra falar com você e não vou sair enquanto você não abrir a porra dessa porta.

_Droga! Merda!  
_Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, mas me dei por vencido.

- Laurent, o que você está fazendo aqui? – abri a porta sem olhá-lo. Eu não precisava vê-lo... Eu já tinha sua feição cravada na minha memória... A de todos eles.

- Eu vim falar com você, não é óbvio? Puta que pariu, não tinha um lugarzinho mais frio pra você se esconder, não? Vermont, sério mesmo?

- Eu achei que fosse longe o bastante.

- Nada é longe o bastante para Aro e você deveria saber disso, Jasper.

- Eu não devo nada mais para Aro. Minhas dividas estão pagas. _Todas_ elas.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele levantou as mãos como se me impedisse de dar mais explicações – Aro está ciente disso, mas diz estar em divida com você agora.

- Divida? Comigo?

Eu estava, agora, sentado na ponta da minha cama, boquiaberto, vendo Laurent puxar a cadeira na minha direção.

- Você era o homem errado na hora errada. Aquilo era assunto pessoal do Aro e não era pra ninguém se intrometer naquilo. Você foi ingênuo e pagou por sua ingenuidade.

- Minha ingenuidade? Ele queria que eu ficasse parado vendo tudo aquilo acontecer? O cu dele! Eu não podia e ele sabe disso! Ele fez de propósito e agora vem me dizer que me deve uma? Aro não me engana mais! Eu sou muito grato a ele por tudo o que me fez, mas cansei de ser seu cachorrinho. Minhas contas com ele estão acertadas. Eu não preciso disso pra minha vida mais! Achei que meus dias como integrante daquela gangue toda tinham acabado estando aqui.

- O seu _achismo_ ainda vai acabar te ferrando, Jasper.

- Você não viu o que eu vi! Você já tem seus sentimentos tão enterrados quanto os de Aro? Também ficaria parado vendo uma pobre garota sendo estuprada?

Laurent desviou seus olhos do meu, tomando-se repentinamente por um fascínio pelos riscos do chão.

- Ele ficou ali, petrificado, olhando a própria filha sendo estuprada! Não me interessa se ele tinha dividas a serem pagas com Caius! A garota não era moeda de troca! Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa e por mais que aqueles berros me atormentem todas as noites e que ainda sinta minhas mãos suja com o sangue daquele maldito, eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo do que eu fiz. Foda-se o tempo que passei preso, foda-se tudo! Eu fiz o que era certo.

Laurent limpou a garganta, pondo-se de pé.

- Bom, parece-me que você já tem uma opinião muito bem formada sobre tudo. Aro me falou que talvez você tivesse essa atitude, mas me pediu que assim mesmo tentasse... Eu tentei.

E falando isso, ele se virou, indo em direção a porta.

- Era só isso? Você veio até aqui pra me encher o saco por... Nada?

- A dívida dele está paga, Jasper – ele disse enquanto abria a porta – Caius está morto. Aro te devia isso.

_08:00 p.m_

Eu tinha demorado um bom tempo para assimilar aquelas ultimas palavras de Laurent. Eu não precisaria mais fugir, me esconder... Talvez, quem sabe, eu pudesse arranjar um trabalho de verdade? Um emprego digno que eu me orgulhasse. As pessoas me respeitavam antes, quem sabe, agora, elas pudessem me respeitar de novo...

- Você está atrasado, seu merdinha!

Marcus me esperava com os braços cruzados em frente ao balcão.

- Essa porra nem abriu ainda!

- Foda-se! Você tem que estar aqui às sete horas! Seu atraso será descontado do seu pagamento de hoje.

Eu berraria pedindo minhas contas naquele exato instante se não precisasse do dinheiro daquela noite, afinal, era quinta-feira.

_03:30 a.m_

Aquela noite estava me exigindo mais do que o normal.

Mais sorrisos e muito mais cara de pau de minha parte. Eu havia cantado absolutamente todas as mulheres que tinham vindo pedir alguma bebida. E cada uma delas, havia deixado alguns dólares envoltos em guardanapos com os seus respectivos números de telefone no meu bolso.

Eu havia rebolado pra gordinha assanhada que todas as quintas-feiras estava lá no meu banquinho me encarando por horas a fio, e, por esse meu gesto que levara junto o meu ultimo ml de bom senso, ganhei cem dólares limpinhos e um beijo jogado no ar da mesma que fingi pegar e guardar no bolso.

_06:00 a.m_

Eu havia ganhado mais dinheiro naquela noite do que ganharia em meses de trabalho. 800 dólares por piscadas... Aquele foi o dinheiro mais fácil de toda a minha vida!

- Pronto, tá aqui seu dinheiro da semana! – Marcus entrou uma bolinha verde pra mim que, com algum custo, distingui ser 20 dólares.

- 20? Por uma semana?

- Você chegou atrasado e não reclame, sei que ganha algumas gorjetas.

Ok, eu não precisava mais daquele cara.

- Eu me demito.

Simples assim.

E então eu fui embora.

Pra longe daquilo tudo.

Pra longe daquela minha vida.

**_Um ano depois_**

_Você já sentiu como se uma parte de você estivesse perdida, presa em algum lugar? Talvez ela simplesmente não existisse, quem sabe... Mas algo naquele vazio todo dizia que havia alguma coisa, ou alguém estava ali esperando por você... Por mim. Algo bom, algo... Completo."_

**Alice**

- Alô?

- Bella? Bella, porque você atendeu o telefone? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Alice...

- Bella, você fica aí achando que é a mulher-maravilha! Você não pode fazer esforço!

- Alice, eu apenas atendi o celular, qual é o esforço nisso?

- Muitos! Você está maluca? Cadê o Edward? Diga-me onde está esse imprestável do meu irmão!

- Ele está aqui do meu lado Alice, mas passou o telefone pra mim porque sabia que era comigo que queria falar...

- Mentira! Não minta pra mim, Bellinha! O Edward não está aí, não é? Ele sumiu, não é? Pode me dizer, eu agüento! Aquele desnaturado! Mas não se preocupe, minha doce Bella, eu estou indo ao seu encontro para cuidar de você e chutar aquele imbecil!

- Alice, acalme-se! Eu não estou morrendo!

- Justamente! Tem algo vivendo aí! Tem o ser mais lindo-e-maravilhoso-do-mundo-que-eu-vou-mimar-pelo-resto-da-minha-vida nascendo aí! E o Edward vai pagar muito caro por abandoná-la assim!

- Alice, ele está do meu lado!

- Não minta por uma simples canela, minha donzela!

Eu desliguei o celular enquanto corria em direção ao meu porsche amarelo estacionado na garagem.

Levava, junto comigo, uma outra mala para minha sobrinha. Afinal, Bella ainda não tinha plenas noções de que uma Cullen precisa ter opções de roupa pro dia-a-dia, não importando a idade.

_08:15 a.m_

Vermont parecia diferente nos últimos meses. Não sabia se o clima estava mais frio ou então, se estava mais quente; se as ruas estavam mais movimentadas ou menos... A única coisa que tinha certeza, era de uma diferença sutil. Como se o aquilo tudo me avisasse de alguma coisa. Alguma chegada, alguma partida...

_Era como se o vento murmurasse para mim, como se os olhares das pessoas me falassem: tudo vai passar, tudo vai mudar._

_Acredite._

**Jasper**

Pensar no quanto a minha vida havia mudado naquele curto espaço de tempo era assustador.

Há um ano atrás, tudo o que eu tinha era medo. Medo de seguir em frente, medo de acabar morto, medo de ser um ninguém...

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, me imaginei assim... Um alguém.

No mesmo dia que pedira demissão daquela boate, fui até o banco implorar por um empréstimo.

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Eu sabia que nenhum banco me emprestaria tal quantia, mas era como se eu conseguisse mudar a opinião daquele homem sentado em minha frente. Como se ele acreditasse nas minhas verdades e nos meus poucos dólares de garantia.

_08:15 a.m_

- Emmett, por favor, eu realmente preciso que você esteja vestido até as 08:30

- Me vestir não é o probleeeeema... O problema tá na minha cama quente me chamando sensualmente. Eu não posso levantar daqui, Jasper! É sábado! Dia de dormiiiiiiiiiir!

- Eu estou em pé desde as seis da manhã!

- Você é estranho. Seu sem diversão! E sem mulheres.

- Cala a boca! – era impossível levar Emmett a sério, mas eu teria que fingir para fazer com que ele andasse logo – Eu já fui à feira e comprei tudo o que precisava para hoje à noite, então, por favor, preciso que esteja no restaurante para preparar tudo.

- Mas Jasper...

- Emmett, você é meu Cheff e aquilo ali não vai funcionar sem você, porque não vou dar conta daquilo tudo sozinho, então, por favor, tira essa sua bunda gorda da cama e vista-se!

- Eeeeeeeeei!

- O que foi, Emmett?

- Minha bunda é malhadinha.

Eu desliguei dando risada.

_Alguma coisa me dizia que aquele dia seria muito, muito bom._

**Alice**

_09:00 a.m_

Porque os carros estão contra mim hoje? Porque o transito me odeia tanto? Por queeeee?

Eu vou chegar lá e minha sobrinha já vai ser tataravó! Vamô, vamô!

Estava havendo uma passeata na rua. Coisa pequena, mas pessoas o bastante para foder todo o fluxo de carros e atravancar uma fileira inteira de motoristas raivosos.

E claro, eu estava entre eles.

Eu já havia dado um nome pra cada integrante daquela passeata e xingado cada mãe particularmente e de uma maneira bem criativa e, embora tivesse me deixado um tanto menos puta da vida, não tinha feito com que os carros se movessem um único milímetro.

_09:15 a.m_

Eu não podia mais ficar ali ou acabaria matando a unhadas absolutamente todos que cruzassem minha frente.

Tentando estacionar o melhor possível, larguei meu carro e corri por duas quadras como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Claro, que o amanhã dos meus louboutins teria um fim trágico, já que a cada passada desesperada, sentia um 'crack' dos meus saltos.

**Jasper**

_09:19 a.m_

Emmett tinha me lembrado que o estoque de alguns dos vinhos havia acabado e eu precisava correr para comprá-los, mas aquela passeata havia trancado a rua do restaurante e era impossível sair com meu carro de lá.

_09:20 a.m_

Assim que eu coloquei o pé na rua, um táxi parou.  
Eu corri até ele, antes que alguém entrasse no meu lugar.  
Mas já era tarde.  
Alguém me esperava lá dentro.

**Alice**

_09:20 a.m_

Eu deveria parecer muito desesperada, porque eu nem bem levantei a mão e um táxi parou.

Assim que eu abri a porta, ouvi a da outra extremidade se abrindo também.

E então, o taxista, agora, tinha dois passageiros.

Eu, e todos os murmúrios e olhares.

Eu, e a minha mudança, a minha diferença.

Eu sabia que aquele era tudo o que eu esperava, tudo o que esperei a minha vida toda.

_E, de alguma forma, ele também sabia disso._

**Jasper**

_09:21 a.m_

Fora como uma epifania.

Era como se eu a tivesse conhecido por toda a minha vida.

Seu corpo pequeno, delicado... Sua pele branca e seus cabelos curtos e espetados.  
Era como se ela tivesse saido dos meus sonhos. Como se aquela garota que sonhara a minha vida toda tivesse tomado forma, se transformado em uma mulher ainda mais bonita do que meus pensamentos pudessem supor.  
Ela era, definitivamente, a garota dos meus sonhos. Sonhos esses que não faziam jus a sua real beleza.

Era como se eu precisasse segurar suas pequenas mãos. Como se cada parte do meu corpo necessitasse disso, mas não o fiz.  
Talvez, ela me achasse um louco.

Mas então, eu senti suas mãos na minha e tudo fez ainda mais sentido.

_Tão simples como respirar._

- Pra onde?

- Hospital maternidade.

- Os dois? – o taxista olhou desconfiado.

- Agora que o encontrei, acha mesmo que o deixarei escapar assim tão fácil? – a pequena disse, sorrindo para mim.

**Alice**

_09:50 a.m_

- Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito que já ela já nasceu! – eu não podia aceitar que tinha perdido o nascimento da minha sobrinha!

- Foi um parto muito tranqüilo. Sua sobrinha nasceu sem muito esforço, sabe? Tão linda... – Edward olhava de uma maneira tão apaixonada pra filha e para Bella, que a segurava, que não deu a mínima de eu ter entrado de mãos dadas com um completo estranho no quarto.

- Ela é a neném mais linda que eu já vi! – _era a segunda maior verdade que eu já tinha dito em toda a minha vida._

- Você é, não é, Renesmee? – Bella sussurrou, meio chorando, meio sorrindo.

- Posso segurá-la? – praticamente implorei, estendendo os braços e dando pulinhos.

- Tome cuidado – Bella disse, a colocando em meu colo.

- Olá, Renesmee! Como você é linda, meu amor! Sabe, eu também vou cuidar muito bem de você. Eu vou estar aqui pra tudo! Assim como seus pais. Porque a gente te ama muito – eu não percebi que estava chorando até então.

Renesmee resmungou e apertou meu indicador com sua mãozinha.

E então, ela abriu os olhos e eu vi seus olhinhos indo de mim e para o homem parado atrás.

- Diz Oi, diz! Renesmee, esse é o seu tio Jasper! E você quer saber de um segredo? Eu o amo mais do que a mim mesma.

_E essa era a minha primeira maior verdade._

Jasper e eu, para todo o _nosso _sempre.


End file.
